Regarding the above-noted technical field, Patent Document 1, for example, is aimed at a challenge for “enabling an information distributor to continuously perform information delivery to registered users” and contains a written description as to the solution means thereof, which reads as follows: “An information delivery system comprises a transmission site 30 which transmits delivery information containing therein date information that is written in a specified format, an information delivery server 20 capable of acquiring the delivery information from each transmission site 30, and an information terminal 10 which acquires delivery information from the information delivery server 20. The information terminal 10 has a display means 14 capable of displaying a calendar browser 40 that displays delivery information in a calendar-like form, a mark generation means 16 which extracts date information from the delivery information acquired from the information delivery server 20 and which displays an information mark 47 indicative of the arrival of delivery information in a corresponding data column of the calendar browser 40 corresponding to the date information, and a display changeover means 17 which is responsive to selection of the date column with the information mark 47 being displayed, for switching to a content display screen that displays the contents of the delivery information as included in such selected date column. Thus provided is a contents delivery system capable of promptly delivering only high-necessity contents by taking account of the degree of necessity of a user on a per-content basis.”
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2006-350746.